


Friendly Encouragement

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, day trip to williamsburg, short birthday present!!, they're in college i guess?? maybe highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander and john take a day trip to Colonial Williamsburg, alexander tortures lafayette and hercules with his pining, john needs to Wake Up<br/>(birthday present for my best friend!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Encouragement

A warm waft of spring wind carried the smell of sweetgrass, the delicate rings of wind-chimes from the recreated town a ways in the distance, and the pleased cheer of a group of tourists speaking to an enthusiastic docent. The wind also carried less pleasant things: pollen, gnats, the default iPhone ringtone from a distressed parent's pocket.

John nuzzled his nose further into the jacket he was using as a makeshift pillow to try and filter the air he was breathing.  
The pond he and Alex were resting by lapped at the bank with the breeze and bubbled every time Alex poked into it with his stick. John reveled in the feeling of the ground solid underneath his body, a welcome relief for his aching legs. He was surprised when Alex suggested they sit by the pond to take their lunch, his excitement bubbled impossibly close to the surface the second they arrived in Williamsburg. _Williamsburg_ , John thought, _overall probably not the most important American landmark_. But there was no denying the magnificence of the experience of Colonial Williamsburg.

He couldn't help but admire all of the effort put into the atmosphere- even if that atmosphere nearly made Alex dump the only money in his bank account on a colonial duster jacket and a tricorn hat. And John having to physically restrain him from buying handmade leather-bound journals at nearly every shop. " _You have enough!_ " John reminded him exasperatedly, _"never enough_ ," Alex would groan in defeat, shoving his wallet back into his pocket.

After a few minutes of basking in the gentle sun John noticed that Alex stopped poking at the pond grass. With a subtle turn of his head he looked over to Alex, who was pointedly turned away from John but clearly on his phone. Instead of moving to join him closer to the bank, he propped himself up on his elbow and digs his hands into his backpack to retrieve his own phone. He clicked the home button and noticed immediately the thirty missed notifications from Lafayette and Herc.

_lafayette:  
earth to john, bonjour_

  
John's stomach tightened nervously as he scrolled up to the top of the group chat Laf and Herc set up without Alex in it.

  
_lafayette:  
-john!!! john!!!_

  
_herc:_  
_-laurens for the love of god_

  
_lafayette:_  
_-hercules, please this is supposed to be romantic_

  
_herc:_  
_-john can you make a pass at alex before he goes over his data limit texting me and lafayette about how bad he wants your dick_

  
lafayette:  
-MONSIEUR MULLIGAN that is vulgar and you know that's not what he wants  
_-or. well really we have no way of knowing but. baby steps?? start small._

  
_herc:_  
_-grab his ass_  
_-push him into the pond and tell him he looked thirty_

  
_lafayette:_  
_-thirty_

  
_herc:_  
_-shut up_

John let out a soft laugh, but his heart was racing, pulse shallow. Those texts were from twenty minutes before they had settled down.

  
_herc:_  
_-john hurry up and talk to alex_  
_-his descriptions of you are so gay it's killing lafayette_

  
_lafayette:_  
_-i promise you i find this entirely thrilling and romantic_  
_-i am thriving_  
_-i am also growing impatient_  
_-get your man, laurens_

  
_herc:_  
_-laf i think john is dead he's not responding_

  
_lafayette:_  
_-NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, he cannot die whilst our hamilton needs him_

  
_herc:_  
_-johhhnn_

  
_lafayette:_  
_-JOHN!!!_

  
His heart was hammering in his ears as he pushed himself up into a sit, training his eyes on Alexander's back. A few strands of hair askew from his bun had clung to his neck with sweat. He had taken the sweater he was wearing over his button up off and tied it around his waist, dried grass and dirt already clinging to the parts of it wedged into the ground underneath him. He was sitting in his normal hunch, elbows digging into his crossed legs. After a moment, he dropped his phone unceremoniously into his lap and sucked in a deep breath, his shirt tightening around his back as he did.

  
John's mouth went dry, he scrambled to think of something, anything, to say. He bit his bottom lip to stop the nervous grin and clicked on Alex's contact in his phone.

  
_john:  
-hey!_

  
Alex didn't pick up his phone to reply, but clearly got the message because he spun around with rushed composure, forcing a laugh.

  
"Shit, sorry John we came to eat and I'm just over here fuckin' around with the pond-" John put up a finger signaling Alex to stop talking and made a show out of typing his next text.

  
_john:_  
_-let's text for a minute_

  
_alex:_  
_-this is dumb i'm right here_

  
_john:_  
_-humor me_

 _alex:_  
_-fine_

_john:_

_-so who are you so focused on texting over there_

_alex:_

_-uh?_

_-you? right now?_

_john:_

_-earlier_

_alex:_

_-laf and herc_

_john:_

_-why not in our group?? are you keeping secrets from me_

_-hamilton i am Jealous_

_alex:_

_-im_

_-!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its stupid_

_-can we eat_

_john:_

_-in a minute_

_-can i ask you a question_

_alex:_

_-um_

_-sure why not_

_john:_

_-can i kiss you_

_alex:_

_-bro thats gay_

_john:_

_-im serious_

John looked up and met Alex's eyes. They were dark and glittering with the scattered light from the pond. His eyebrows were ever so slightly knitted together, his expression overall exuded anxious energy. He straightened his back to sit up, making his neck look longer and slimmer. John felt a wave of hot embarrassment roll down his face leaving a flush in its wake. Alex finally ripped his eyes away from John's gaze and typed something short, immediately stowing his phone in his pocket afterward.

John hesitated a moment before powering his phone screen back on.

_alex:_

_-please_

_-do it_

The smile that tore its way across Alex's face was something that John wanted to soak in for a minute- file it away for a rainy day. But it quickly morphed into something far less innocent. Alex made as much of a show as he could with his nerves of wetting his lips with his tongue before taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

John's heart pounded hard in his ears as he practically leapt into Alexander's lap, cradling the sides of his face with both hands. Their noses brushed as John tilted his head, letting his eyes slip shut before gently pressing his lips to Alex's. Alex melted into the kiss as John gently pressed his thumbs in small circles at his cheekbones. Alex snaked his hands up to John's waist, giving an experimental pinch to the skin just above his hip through his shirt. With this John parted his lips letting Alex run his tongue gently across John's bottom lip. The two briefly parted for air, then John dove back in to give Alex a playful nip to which Alex replied with a heavy shove, toppling John to the ground with the smaller of the two on top. Alex surged a final deep kiss before pushing off, hands pinning John by his shoulders to the ground. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- oh my god," Alexander croaked, shame washing over his face. 

"Alex," John purred, eyelids heavy and grinning widely. Alex's distressed smoothed into relief almost immediately as he ducked down to peck John once more on the mouth before rolling off to lay at his side. John wiggled his arm under Alex's and laced their fingers letting out a contented hum.

"Who's gonna tell Lafayette and Herc that they can stop worrying about us pining?" Alex murmured, letting his eyelids drift shut. 

"Mmm, I got it," John retrieved his phone once again from his pocket, carding through his text history until he got to the group with all four of them in it. He gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze as he struggled to type single handedly.

_john:_

_-so......_

_herc:_

_-SO_

_lafayette:_

_-SO!!!!!_

_john:_

_-alex pushed me into the pond when i asked to kiss him. i got strangled by the pond mermaid. im dead_

_-this is my ghost_

_herc:_

_-rip john laurens_

_-just tryin to get some ass_

_lafayette:_

_-where is the truth_

_-the citizens of the united states deserve to know_

_john:_

_-ok fine we kissed_

_herc:_

_-ATTA BOY_

_lafayette:_

_-was it good_

_-did our petit ami faint he was quite nervous_

_john:_

_-he didn't faint_

_-he did tackle me though_

_-children walked by and wailed in terror_

_-colonial williamsburg is already plastering up wanted posters_

_lafayette:_

_-where is alex_

_-how do we know this isn't a lie_

_alex:_

_-i'm here_

_-john bit me_

_herc:_

_-you can't bite someone before your first date laurens_

_lafayette:_

_-YOU MINX_

_alex:_

_-yes yes it was all very saucy_

_-anyways i have a boyfriend to smuggle so im out_

_herc:_

_-smuggle? where are you going where john is illegal_

_lafayette:_

_-public_

_john:_

_-l8r bitches me and alex are gonna keep making out in front of fake thomas jefferson_

_lafayette:_

_-WHAT A MESS_

_-Hercules we have made a mistake_

 

Alex rolled to be halfway on top of John and nudged his nose into the crook of John's neck with a contented sigh.

"Thank you," Alex whispered. John's heart swelled with adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> my first posted fic!! sorry for the shitty italics (im posting from my phone) i originally wanted to write something similar with washette but....alas...birthday  
> follow me on twitter and spam me with requests (@haalpine)


End file.
